Various designs have been made of taps that are removeable from shoes so that ordinary street shoes can be used for tap dancing. Various hooks, nails, straps and elastic grippers have been devised but none of these have been successful enough to be placed upon the market. The principal tap dancing is, therefore, done with special shoes that sell for $30.00 and upwards. This is a great deterrent to youngsters desiring to try out tap dancing to determine if they wish to take instruction.